Evaluate the following expression when $x = 5$ and $y = 6$. $10$ $x$ $^2 + 7$ $y$ $ + 8$
Substitute $5$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(5)}^2 + 7{(6)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(25) + 7{(6)} + 8 $ $ = 250 + 42 + 8 $ $ = 300$